


A Beginning

by ChrisBranNorling



Series: Guild Wars 2 Stories [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Cisgender Character, Gen, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBranNorling/pseuds/ChrisBranNorling
Summary: A brief idea of how Drephan and Rancalagen meet.1321 AE





	A Beginning

“You have got to be kidding me.” Drephan looks down at the asuran magister who had just issued them the order, but they backpedal, realising what they had said. “Sorry! I’m just a little shocked.”

Magister Xu’s lips pull down to form a frown. “I was surprised too when I saw your name on the roster for my expedition.” He opens the book he’s been holding and leafs to a page near the back before presenting it to the sylvari. Sure enough, halfway down the page was ‘Scholar Drephan,’ penned in a hesitant script among a couple other names.

“You’ll have to take it up with Steward Gixx if you want a reassignment.” Xu snaps the book shut and walks off. “Come talk to me when you’re ready to be briefed.”

Drephan turns and trudges towards Gixx’s office, a thread of excitement breaks through their huffy mood. They shake their head, trying to block out the emotion that wasn’t their’s as they stop in front of a door. Knocking prompts a disgruntled “Enter” from Gixx. He looks up from the papers on his desk when Drephan closes the door behind them. “I already know why you’re here, but go ahead.”

“Why send me? I haven’t done a single bit of field work in the years I’ve been here.” Drephan crosses their arms, trying to appear defensive even though they know that it’s hard to change Gixx’s mind once he reaches a decision. He always has good reasons.

“The best person at rendering ancient dwarvish is Kekt, who, as you know, is working on an important translation right now. If he were available, he would be going.” Gixx points at Drephan with his pen. “But he isn’t, so you are.”  
And that is a good reason.

Unwilling to back down, Drephan points out their most obvious means of defense, or the lack thereof. “The roster has hardly enough names to be called a group, and since I can’t pull my weight as far as fighting, I would be useless if I couldn’t get there in one piece.”

Gixx nods, “This would be accurate, if I didn’t already remedy the problem.”

Drephan lifts a brow, waiting for the steward to enunciate.

“I hired a Vigil escort for you.”

 

Long resigned to the fact that they were going on the expedition, Drephan hikes their pack up, waiting along with the other members for the Vigil team to arrive.

“Who wants to make a bet on how many norn men are part of the squad?” The only norn present, Letta, snickers into her hand before lifting an arm up in an exaggerated flex. Caldwyn, another sylvari, lets out a raucous laugh before attempting to stifle it.

“None,” came the sharp reply from behind them, causing the group to turn around, and face the stern eyes of a Vigil soldier.

Drephan smiles, and lets themself look over the Vigil team, their eyes immediately focus on the only asura besides Magister Xu. Light brown eyes narrow when they meet Drephan’s, before rolling away when the sylvari waves.


End file.
